


All Grown Up

by like-i-love-you (Iron_Sidhe)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Sidhe/pseuds/like-i-love-you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's hit on the perfect plan to get his friends to realize he's all grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published 12/18/09

When David was on Idol he knew that everyone thought he was too cute, too perfect, and too innocent. It bugged him sometimes to hear the whispers but he was just being himself. He had no desire to be someone else just to make people like him better. He smiled his way through American Idol with kind words and helping hands and become friends with a great group of people. He’s smiled his way through Cook’s friends too.

The problem is that now everyone thinks they know all about him, but some things have always been private. It’s also been four years and no one seems to have noticed that he grew up. He’s an adult not just because he’s over the age of eighteen but because he’s taken control of his career and he knows himself now in ways he didn’t back then.

He’s been trying to think of a way to change people’s perceptions when he inadvertently hit’s on the perfect plan. He’s hanging out with Cook and The Anthemic at a bar on a random Friday night when Neal cracks a joke about him drinking nothing but coke all night. They all know he does drink alcohol now it’s legal and he’s actually drinking a rum and coke.

He very distinctly remembers ordering a second rum and coke in a moment of annoyance- if only to prove a point. He’s always cut himself off after one- except that one time and he threw up on a former Disney star who shall remain nameless. Still he figures he can handle it.

It turns out he apparently continued drinking after the first two rum and cokes. Waking up naked in bed with Neal of all people doesn’t freak him out because it’s Neal, but because he doesn't remember getting there. (It’s not the first time he’s slept with someone and he does know he’s gay.) What worries him is the fact he could have gone home with anyone! Being outed might have been the least of his worries.

Neal can hold his alcohol much better than David and has a far clearer memory of events. Judging by the look on his face, Neal has finally figured out that he grew up. David’s sorry he doesn’t remember the rest of the evening but Neal offers to refresh his memory. Later David decides he definitely had a wonderful night.

It’s only after he gets home and Neal calls to see if he wants to join everyone at the bar again, that David gets his brilliant idea. He’s just going to stay closer to sober this time.

So if everyone thinks he’s a little too cute, too perfect, and too innocent he can live with that. His closest friends all know he’s only too cute and too perfect, and keep telling him as much. If Neal, Andy, David, Michael, and Jason know that better than anyone else he can live with that too. After all, the benefits are amazing!


End file.
